Another Pandora Box : The Beginning
by Ali Topan Anak Jalanan
Summary: Bola empat arwah muncul lagi. Mistery pun timbul dari bola itu. Oleh sebab itu Inuyasha pun harus terbunuh oleh anak panah Kagome sendiri. Okeh... Warning/Typo/Mainstream/OOC/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha bukan ane yang punya,,,**

 **Ini pertama kalinya ane mampir di fandom ini,,,,,**

 **Perhatian : ada adegan lemonnya... Jadi yang bocah perggi sana,,,, hush hush hush**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Purnama begitu indah. Sinar keperakannya memancar dengan tenang, menghiasi malam yang sarat dengan kesepian itu. Terlalu indah untuk dinodai darah dan tangis.

"Uhuk!" Inuyasha memuntahkan darah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan sakit. Dia memegangi salah satu anak panah yang menancap di tubuhnya sambil merintih. Dengan pandangan getir dia memandangi perempuan yang sedang membidikkan anak panah di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bergerak!" teriak Kagome. Derai air matanya mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya yang mempesona. Busurnya ditariknya sedemikian kencang. Wajahnya memberengut marah. "Kau mengkhianatiku! Padahal aku sangat mempercayaimu untuk menjaga desa, tapi kau malah mengkianatinya, siluman!"

Inuyasha tersenyum pahit. Rambut hitamnya berantakan. Ia menghela napas berat dan berkata dengan getir. "Kau mengetahui aku ini bukan orang yang suka jujur, Kagome..."

Kagome menggertakkan giginya. "Diam!" Kagome melepaskan anak panah itu. Anak panah itu pun melesat, dan melubangi dada kiri Inuyasha. Panah ke sebelas yang telah bersarang di tubuh Inuyasha. Merobek dagingnya, masuk jauh dan menembus ke pohon.

Kagome memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Barangkali terlalu berat baginya untuk menyaksikan anak panah yang dilontarkannya bersarang di dada Inuyasha. Meski sangat benci dan murka dengan lelaki itu, tapi sebagian hatinya masih menambat cinta pada lelaki itu.

Darah segar mengalir deras dari sela-sela anak panah di tubuh Inuyasha. Membasahi dadanya yang telanjang. Pakaiannya sudah sobek-sobek.

Helaan napas Inuyasha pun kian menghilang. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Kelopak matanya pun kian menghitam dan menyayu. Bibirnya mulai terlihat memucat. Bola kaca kecil yang digenggam Inuyasha pun terjatuh ke rumput dan menggelinding.

Kagome menurunkan busur panahnya, menghapus air matanya, kemudian maju menghampiri bola itu. Dia mencoba tidak memandangi pria yang tersangkut di pohon itu. Tapi sekeras apa pun Kagome untuk menolak, pada akhirnya pandangannya pun tergerak ke arah lelaki yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Namun hanya sekilas saja Kagome memandanginya, karna melihat Inuyasha membuat tenggorokan Kagome tercekik.

Manakala perempuan itu sudah sampai di dekat bola empat arwah itu, Inuyasha pun menarik napas, menggerak wajahnya ke arah Kagome, dan berkata dengan lirih. "Ka-go-me..."

Kagome menahan napas. Dengan cepat ditariknya sebuah anak panah dari punggungnya, mengangkat busurnya, dan membidikkan anak panah itu ke arah Inuyasha. Hening beberapa saat, kemudian Inuyasha berbisik dengan suara yang sangat tidak jelas kedengarannya. Kagome tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi gerakan mulut Inuyasha mudah sekali untuk dipahaminya. Lalu anak panah itu pun meluncur secara tak sengaja dan bersarang di kepala Inuyasha. Lelaki yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud manusianya itu pun menjadi diam, meninggalkan setitik sesal dalam relung hati perempuan itu.

Sambil menangkup kepalanya, Kagome menangis tanpa suara di pembaringannya. Bayangan ingatan tentang tragedi malam itu terus saja menghantui benaknya. Hampir tiga tahun telah berlalu, tapi kejadian itu seakan baru terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Derai air mata Kagome mengalir tiada henti. Cekukan-cekukan berat yang berhamburan dari mulutnya memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

Sakit... Terlalu menyakitkan bagi Kagome bila mengingat malam itu, malam ketika dia menyarangkan anak panahnya pada tengkorak Inuyasha. Apa yang dirasanya saat ini melebihi kebenciannya ketika menyaksikan Inuyasha membunuh nenek Kaede, Kirara, kohaku, dan Shippo, melebihi semua sifat menjengkelkannya, melebihi sakit yang dirasanya ketika melihat Inuyasha menggendong Kikyo.

Setahun belakangan ini semua memori tentang kebersamaan mereka dulu terngiang sangat jelas dan begitu nyata dalam benak Kagome seakan-akan semua kenangan itu telah menyatu dalam jiwanya. Dan mau tak mau hatinya serasa dihempaskan ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan Inuyasha telah tiada.

Barangkali jika semua bisa terulang lagi, dia hanya akan menancapkan sebuah panah saja pada Inuyasha agar sewaktu-waktu dia bisa mencabut panah itu saat ia merindukan orang itu, lalu memaki-makinya sebagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka dahulu. Tetapi manakala bayangan Inuyasha yang bersimbah darah dan kaku tersebut melintasi benaknya, Kagome mencengkram rambutnya sambil menggeleng, berusaha menyangkal kenyataan yang tak bisa diganggu gugat ini. Akhirnya dia kian tenggelam dalam penyesalannya. Mungkin Inuyasha kejam telah membunuh nenek Kaede, melukai orang-orang, dan merebut bola empat arwah itu dari nenek Kaede. Dan sebenci apa pun dia pada Inuyasha, tetap saja tanpa sosok manusia setengah siluman itu di sisinya telah menyingkap segala sepi yang menggerogotinya saat ini.

Dia tak tahan! Disibakkannya selimutnya, bangkit, meraih jaketnya dan beranjak dari kamarnya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Dia berharap, meski kecil kemungkinannya, bahwa sosok itu tidak mati. Pintanya, semoga si setengah siluman itu hanya tersegel saja. Semua kemungkinan negatif yang muncul dalam benaknya, ia sangkal. Pokoknya dia ingin Inuyasha masih hidup, titik!

Ia bergegas masuk dalam sumur waktu dan ke luar darinya. Bunga salju bertebaran dari atas langit, hamparan salju pun menyambut pandangannya yang berkaca-kaca. Dia mulai berlari kencang dengan tersaruk-saruk. Uap-uap napasnya berhembus seperti asap rokok. Disertai napas tersengal-sengal, dia tak peduli pada dingin yang menyengat tubuhnya. Langit kelabu di atas langit tak ubahnya seperti hati Kagome. Kelam dan menyedihkan.

Kagome melewati jalanan utama penghubung desa, menginjak-injak ladang orang yang ditutupi salju, membelah salju dengan kakinya yang mulai ngilu. Tinggal melewati jembatan dan tanjakan saja ia akan sampai pada tempat itu, tempat ia menghujamkan anak panahnya ke jantung Inuyasha.

Lalu, di saat Kagome tak mendapati Inuyasha di pinggiran hutan tersebut, seluruh semangatnya menjadi lumpuh total. Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam benak Kagome ialah di mana dia? Kemudian pikirannya sekonyong-konyong kembali pada malam naas itu. Pada waktu itu untuk beberapa saat jantungnya seperti kehilangan detaknya. Seluruh otot-ototnya menjadi kaku. Sangat jelas seterang mentari dalam benaknya ketika rambut hitam Inuyasha menjelaskannya. Dan Kagome pun menjatuhkan diri sambil mencengkram kepalanya.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" dia berusaha menyangkal. Tidak seperti itu keinginannya. Dia menginginkan Inuyasha masih hidup. Dia hanya ingin Inuyasha tersegel saja. Pikirannya terasa buntu. Air matanya kian berhamburan dari kelopak mata indahnya. Kenapa harus sekarang sesal itu datang padanya? Dia tidak tahu. Dia sendiri pun tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi, mungkin kali ini dia akan melihat Inuyasha... Tetap saja tidak ada. Hanya ada sebuah pohon mati dan kelopak-kelopak salju yang melayang turun dengan gemulai, bertengger di dahan-dahannya. Inilah yang orang-orang dulu itu sudah peringatkan padanya bahwa nasi, kalo udah jadi bubur, mana dia bisa jadi nasi lagi. Aaaah becandanya jelek.

Kagome terisak pilu seorang diri di tempat itu dengan sepi yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Deru angin bergemuruh seakan sedang menangis. Menggoyang helaian mahkota hitam Kagome dengan lembut. Tak lama berselang, Kagome pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan di sini Mi-Miroku... Nanti Kago―ungh... Ungh..."

Sango yang tengah dikerjai liang senggamanya oleh Miroku, harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang keras-keras. Sebab ada Kagome yang sedang berbaring dua meter di depannya. Tubuhnya condong ke depan dengan ke dua tangan menyangga tubuhnya, sementara kimono kelabunya tersingkap sampai ke pinggangnya. Pantatnya yang mulus bak batu pualam bergoyang-goyang. Dia menengok ke belakang, menyaksikan tangan Miroku begitu nakalnya mengocok liang senggamanya.

Ketika 'itu'nya tersenggol jari-jari tangan nakal Miroku, dia hampir memekik, tapi segera diangkatnya tangan kirinya, lalu menggigitnya. "Ngh!"

Miroku tampak tenang-tenang saja, dengan segelas teh yang dipegangnya. Tanpa ada rasa khawatir Kagome akan bangun dari pingsannya, dengan lihai pergelangan tangannya menampar-nampar belahan pantat Sango.

"Uuuhh..." Sango mengeluarkan jari-jari tangannya dari mulutnya, mendarat lagi di lantai. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, memandang langsung ke arah selangkangannya yang becek sebentar, kemudian mendongak dengan pandangan menyayu dan bibir terbuka. Persis seperti cara katak duduk. "Ah!"

 **Slurp**

Miroku menghabiskan tehnya dengan cepat, kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu di dekatnya. Dia beringsut mendekati Sango, merangkul erat pinggang Sango, dan mulai mengocok dengan liar.

"Ah ah ah!" dan begitulah Sango sudah tak peduli lagi pada Kagome yang berbaring. Erangannya terlepas begitu saja tanpa kontrol. Dalam remangnya cahaya lilin yang menerangi kamar itu, wajah Sango kelihatan seksi. Sengatan-sengatan nikmat menjalar-jalar ke ubun-ubun dan menyengat urat-urat sarafnya. Matanya semakin terpejam dan bibirnya yang merah delima mulai maju mengerucut. Bagai melayang-layang, dia seperti orang yang mabuk.

"Nnghh... Ngghh... Cepat... Tuntaskan..." napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mencengkram lengan Miroku. Kenikmatan tiada tara itu semakin memuncak. Sango mengatup rapat mulutnya. Tarikan napasnya memanjang dan kian kuat. "Mmmmhhhh..." sambil mendesah tertahan tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Liang senggamanya berdecak kian keras. Barangkali Miroku juga sudah tak sabaran melihat Sango mencapai puncaknya.

"Ayo sayang, merintihlah," kata Miroku dengan semangat bercampur peluh.

"Aaaahh... Aaaahh... Mmmhhh... Uuhhh..." Sango mendesah. Pipinya kian memerah. Kontras sekali dengan wajah pucatnya. Keringat-keringatnya bercucuran. Helai-helai rambutnya melekat di kulit wajahnya. Tiba-tiba semua sengatan-sengatan itu bertumpuk pada satu titik di selangkangannya yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Wajahnya merengut tegang.

"Aaaaaakhhhhh..." dia menjerit puas keras-keras. Tangan Miroku dijepitnya sebegitu kuat dengan ke dua pahanya. Pantatnya membusung menantang. Dalam satu sengatan tinggi, otot-ototnya menegang. Bibirnya bergetar dengan hebat. Puncak tiada tara pun diraihnya dengan sukses. "Ungh... Unghh..." lenguhan-lenguhan kecil mengiringi tubuhnya yang perlahan lunglai ditopang Miroku.

"Engghhh..." Kagome melenguh. Dia membuka matanya dengan lemah.

"Hei, lihat. Dia sudah bangun."

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku." Sango kayaknya masih loyo gara-gara habis dibuat kelabakan tadi. Kagomenya nanti saja. Persendiannya masih lemas.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Kagome dengan lirih. Miroku mendekati Kagome. Sekilas lelaki itu hampir saja mau menggrepe-grepe Kagome, tapi dia segera mengingat Sango, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Yeah, padahal Kagome punya tubuh yang molek.

"Istirahat saja dulu. Ku buatkan teh hangat." suruh Miroku sambil bangkit dan memperhatikan Sango. "Sayang, jangan tiduran terus. Kagomenya sudah bangun."

Sango merengut. "Ya ya, buat teh sana. Dasar mesum."

Sepertinya Kagome tak menanggapi pertengkaran kecil ke dua orang itu. Matanya yang sembab seakan merenung. Wajahnya kelihatan murung semurung cuaca di luar sana, pucat dan hampa seperti mayat. Lalu. Air matanya meleleh dengan pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Kagome meliriknya. Baru menyadari bahwa Miroku masih di sana. Dia mengangguk tak ada semangat.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan kami." usul Miroku.

Dengan cepat Kagome berbalik memunggungi Miroku, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "A-aku tidak apa-apa," tolaknya dengan suara getir.

"A―"

"Miroku," Sango menyela Miroku. Barangkali dia menangkap nada getir Kagome. "buatkan teh untuk Kagome. Setelah itu tinggalkan kami berdua." Sango bangkit dan membenahi pakaiannya.

Miroku mengangkat bahu. "Sesukamu sajalah," dia melenggang pergi sampai langkah kakinya hilang. Untuk beberapa saat kecanggungan melanda mereka. Malam dingin, suara angin menderu-deru di luar.

"Jadi," Sango angkat bicara. "ada apa kau kemari? Biar ku tebak. Merindukan Inuyasha?" samar-samar dalam balutan cahaya lilin tubuh Kagome terguncang-guncang.

Sango mengerutkan kening. Dia berpikir. "Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sango. "dia sudah membunuh nenek Kaede, membunuh Shippo, lalu kucingku, adikku, dan mencuri bola empat arwah. Ku rasa itu pantas menjadi alasan untuk membunuh bedebah itu. Lalu kenapa merindukannya? Menyesal? Percayalah Kagome apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah benar. Jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Sango berhenti. Matanya memancarkan kebencian yang amat sangat jika mengingat kejadian itu. Tangisan Kagome semakin keras.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu...," Kagome menggelengkan kepala lagi. "a-aku ti-tidak tahu-hiks hiks... S-setahun belakangan ini kejadian itu terus m-menghantuiku, menyiksaku de-engan wajah pria memuakkan itu..." Kagome berhenti bicara. Sango menghela napas. Beberapa waktu lamanya mereka tak bicara sampai Miroku datang membawa nampan berisi minum teh, kemudian duduk dengan tenang di dekat Sango.

"Minumlah ini. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Lalu kita bahas..."

Sango akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Miroku segera memegang tangannya. Mereka hanya diam, mungkin menunggu agar Kagome untuk membicarakan hal ini. Namun suara tangis gadis itu belum jua mereda.

Miroku dan Sango bertukar pandangan. Dalam bahasa isyarat mereka berkomunikasi. Saling memelototi barangkali tidak saling mengerti isyiarat-isyiarat yang mereka ke luarkan. Tak lama berselang, Kagome pun akhirnya bangkit. Matanya sembab karna banyak menangis.

Miroku menelengkan kepalanya. "Okeh," pancingnya.

"Aku sudah agak baikan..." kata Kagome seraya mengusap-usap matanya.

"Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak baikan. Kita selesaikan saja ini sekarang," kata Miroku menolak untuk menutup masalah ini. "sekarang... Ceritakan padaku semuanya. Maksudku sedetail-detailnya,"

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu." kata Sango.

"Oh iya. Biar ku ingat-ingat. Pertama, Shippo datang padamu, sayang, dalam keadaan terluka parah. Benar 'kan?" Sango mengangguk. "lalu Shippo mengatakan kalau nenek Kaede dibunuh dan bola empat arwah dicuri oleh Inuyasha. Kemudian kau mengejarnya sampai ke desa yang sudah porak-poranda dan bertemu dengan Kagome yang sama bingungnya denganmu?"

"Kami menanyai para penduduk." Sango memotong. "mereka berkata kalau selama tiga hari sebelum insiden itu, Inuyasha selama tiga hari berturut-turut mendatangi nenek Kaede untuk meminta bola empat arwah itu. Dan selama itu juga mereka selalu bertengkar lantaran nenek Kaede bersikeras tidak mau memberikan bola itu..."

Kagome memandangi dua orang itu secara bergantian. Topik ini membuka lagi semua memory itu.

"...kami melacaknya dengan bantuan Koga. Lalu kami bertemu dengannya di hutan. Dia menyerang kami tiba-tiba, berhasil melukai kami bertiga dan bedebah itu telah membunuh Kirara dan adikku." kilatan kemarahan Sango terpancar jelas dari wajah dan suaranya.

Pikiran Kagome kembali teringat kejadian pada sore itu. Ya, ketika dia terluka sayatan pedang Tessaiga Inuyasha di lengannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil mengacungkan Tessaiga miliknya dan menginjak mayat Kirara, kemudian mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menjadi siluman seutuhnya, agar ia bisa melindungi desa, dan tak perlu berpayah-payah lagi ketika berubah wujud jadi manusia, lalu ingin menikahi Kagome. Alih-alih senang dengan keinginan Inuyasha, Kagome malah muak mendengarnya. Akan tetapi, Kagome malah kehilangan kesadaran setelah itu. Berulang kali mengejarnya, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka harus kalah lagi dan lebih banyak lagi yang jadi korban Inuyasha, termasuk adiknya Sango.

"...entahlah apa yang telah terjadi padanya malam itu ketika kami mengejarnya, malah membawa kami ke hutan dekat desa. Kami menemukannya di pinggiran hutan dan telah berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Dan kami berhasil melumpuhkannya dengan mudah."

Kagome menggigit bibirnya sambil meringis.

"Adakah dia melakukan pembelaan sebelum kalian membunuhnya?" tanya Miroku. Sango hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi Kagome mendahului.

"Tidak...," potong Kagome dengan murung. "dia tak menyangkalnya..."

"Lalu kau memanahnya, berulang kali, dan yang terakhir benar-benar membunuhnya, 'kan?" tanya Miroku tenang. Kagome mengangguk ringan.

Sango menggertakkan giginya. "Malam itu aku benar-benar puas menyaksikan para penduduk melempari mayat bedebah itu dengan batu!"

Miroku menghela napas sambil memegang pundak Sango. "Jadi apa lagi yang perlu disesali, Kagome?"

Kagome menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Apa?" Sango bertanya.

"Ke mana mayat Inuyasha?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Keesokan paginya mayatnya menghilang. Entah mungkin dibuang oleh penduduk atau dibakar."

Bersambung :v :v :v

* * *

AN : Ceritanya kepanjangan. Jadi ane potong jadi dua... kapan-kapan up lagi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha bukan milik Ane. Ane cuma minjem**

 **.**

 **Tak ada lemon chap ini... cuma Lime adja dan seterusnya...  
**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau yakin siluman itu lewat sini, Koga?!" teriak Sango sambil berlari mengikuti seorang pria yang menuntun mereka.

"Huh, kenapa jadi semerepotkan ini sih?" Miroku yang ada di sebelah Sango menyahut dengan jengkel. Dibelakang mereka ada Kagome yang berlari sambil membawa busur panah. Napasnya terengah-engah. Selama seharian ini mereka berempat berburu siluman yang mengganggu penduduk desa sebelah. Dengan latar sinar mentari sore dan pohon-pohon mati yang ada di sekitar mereka, mereka bernostalgia. Akan tetapi, Kagome merasa kurang lengkap jika tidak dibarengi Inuyasha. Tanpa hadirnya lelaki itu masih menyisakan sepi di hatinya. Barangkali Inuyasha memang salah dan pantas menerima ganjarannya. Namun, tetap saja dia merindukannya dan merasa agak bersalah.

Tiba-tiba saja Koga berhenti sambil menggeram. Mereka berhenti dengan napas tersengal-sengal.  
"Koga, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Miroku sambil memegangi pohon yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Dia masih hidup!" Seakan ada yang menyentak dadanya, tiba-tiba jantung Kagome terasa begitu sakit mendengar kata-kata Koga.

Sango bertanya, "Maksudmu apa, Koga?"

"Bajingan itu ada―" dari kejauhan, suara teriakan seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kemari kau makhluk payah! Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu penciumanku. Akan ku sate kau kalau ku temukan! Heh, sial! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Kagome hampir menjatuhkan dirinya ketika mendengar suara itu. "I-Inu-Inuyasha..." semua menoleh padanya dengan wajah sama terkejutnya, tapi tak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Suara teriakan itu kian dekat dan membuat jantung Kagome berdenyut-denyut sakit.

 **Wush! Bugh!**

Dan jatuhlah sosok berjubah merah itu lima meter di dekat mereka sambil memegangi wajahnya yang menabrak dahan pohon.

"Adu-duduh sakit sekali..."

Sementara yang lain tampak shock, Kagome perlahan mendekati sosok itu. "I-Inu-Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, mundur!" Sango memperingatkan. Hiroikatsu miliknya sudah siap dilemparnya. Tapi Kagome tak menanggapinya.

"I-Inuyasha... I-Inuyasha..." lirih Kagome. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dadanya menjadi sesak dan air matanya menggenang. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Inuyasha bangkit, dan sama kagetnya dengan mereka. Wajahnya berubah masam.

"Kagome!" teriak Koga. Kagome tetap melangkahkan kaki kian cepat.

"Heh, mau apa lagi kalian?!" tanya Inuyasha gusar.

"Jatuh...," kata Kagome mengucapkan kata yang sering dikatakannya dulu ketika ia merasa jengkel pada Inuyasha. "Jatuh... Jatuh... Jatuh... Jatuh... Jatuh... Jatuh jatuh jatuh jatuh!" berulang-ulang dia mengatakan satu kata itu dengan suara yang kian mengeras. Tak ada yang terjadi. Derap langkahnya semakin cepat. Semakin erat dicengkramnya busur panahnya.

Inuyasha menjadi awas. "Mau apa kau, gadis bodoh?!"

Kagome tak menanggapinya, ia mengangkat busurnya, lalu mengayunkan busur itu sekuat tenaganya ke arah Inuyasha. "Ku bilang jatuh!"

 **Bugh!**

Busur itu sukses menggeplak kepala Inuyasha dengan keras, sehingga Inuyasha menjadi terhuyung.

"Jatuh!" Kagome kembali menggeplak kepala Inuyasha sambil meneriakkan kata itu lagi. Memukul berkali-kali sampai busur itu patah dan Inuyasha ambruk di tanah sambil merintih-rintih. Kemudian Kagome menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat Inuyasha seraya menangis. Bahunya mulai terguncang-guncang. "Ku mohon jatuhlah..." isaknya dengan sedih. Semua orang terdiam, hanya mendengarkan tangis gadis itu yang menyayat-nyayat. Pasti dia punya jurus bawang merah makanya orang-orang pada ikut sedih.

"Cengeng." Inuyasha akhirnya berkata setelah cukup lama dia mendengar isakan Kagome. "heh...," Inuyasha mendengus. "selamanya kau akan jadi gadis bodoh yang cengeng." Inuyasha tak berkata-kata lagi. Dia bangkit berdiri sambil membenahi pakaiannya dan berbalik memunggungi Kagome.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?!" Koga bersiap menyerang Inuyasha.

"Aku sudah menerima balasannya, anjing ceking!" bentak Inuyasha. "jadi kita tidak punya urusan apa-apa lagi!"

Sango memotong dengan sengit. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Kirara? Nenek Kaede? Shippo? Tidak. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau hidup, bedebah!"

"Gadis bodoh ini menyiksaku 10 kali. Itu sudah cukup membuatku menderita! Belum lagi harus dilempari oleh para penduduk!" Inuyasha berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Berhenti! Aku tidak akan puas sebelum kau mati, siluman!" teriak Sango geram.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni kalian! Waktu itu aku membiarkan kalian hidup berkali-kali! Kali ini kalau kalian berani menghalangiku, akan ku bunuh kalian juga dengan Tessaigaku ini!" ancam Inuyasha sembari mencengkram pegangan pedangnya.

"Sango, hentikan." sela Miroku angkat bicara. Matanya mengamat-amati Inuyasha, seperti sedang menilai.

Inuyasha pun menurunkan pedangnya seraya melangkahkan kaki tanpa permisi.

"Ku mohon... Jangan pergi lagi..." pinta Kagome tiba-tiba sembari bangkit untuk menghampiri Inuyasha. Tidak untuk ke dua kalinya dia harus kehilangan Inuyasha lagi. Namun Inuyasha seakan tak mendengar panggilan Kagome, ia malah segera berlari dan menjauh. Kagome akan mengejarnya, tetapi sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba saja menancap di depan kakinya.

"Berhenti di situ!" dari balik pohon sepuluh meter dari tempat Kagome berdiri, muncullah seorang perempuan berpakaian seperti pendeta. Wajahnya manis, dengan sorot mata coklat yang tajam. Rambutnya hitam panjang, terkuncir rapi ke belakang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi keningnya. Hampir-hampir Kagome menyangka semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Ki-Kikyo?" Kagome mundur selangkah saking kagetnya melihat sosok perempuan itu.

"Semuanya jadi tidak masuk akal," ujar Miroku. "Inuyasha, kau, bola empat arwah, lalu siapa lagi? Naraku?"

Kikyo tak menjawab, perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada Kagome. "Jangan melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari sana atau bisa ku pastikan panahku akan membunuh kali―"

Akan tetapi Inuyasha segera memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Kikyo dengan lembut. "Sayang," panggil Inuyasha lemah. Kagome langsung merasakan dadanya menjadi nyeri ketika mendengar panggilan sayang Inuyasha pada Kikyo.

"Ayo pergi. Sudah cukup di sininya." ajak Inuyasha dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Kikyo memandang mata Inuyasha dengan sengit selama sesaat. Lalu dia pun menghela napas dan menurunkan busurnya, lalu melenggang pergi tanpa permisi. Inuyasha mengikuti di sampingnya, meninggalkan Kagome dengan segala air matanya yang tumpah ruah. Menyaksikan dua punggung itu kembali bersama melukai hati Kagome. Harapan tinggi yang tadi membuai dirinya, kini terhempas dan hancur berkeping-keping. Dia merindukan laki-laki setengah siluman itu, masih sangat merindukannya... Barangkali lelaki itu telah membunuh banyak teman-temannya dulu, mungkin dia sangat membenci orang itu. Tapi dengan perlahan, waktu mengikis semua kebencian itu, berganti rindu dan penyesalan yang menyiksa batinnya dengan lembut. Kini laki-laki itu hidup lagi. Apa yang harus Kagome tuntut? Harus membunuhnya lagi 'kah? Bukankah Inuyasha sudah mendapat ganjarannya? Kenyataannya pada malam itu Kagome sangat membencinya, dan dengan kebencian itu juga ia membunuhnya, mengakhiri segala hubungan yang terjalin selama ini. Haruskah ia mengutarakan kerinduannya? Tidak. Laki-laki itu seakan benci pada Kagome, padahal tadi Kagome berharap laki-laki itu menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan tangannya yang besar, lalu mengatakan, 'Nah, gadis cengeng. Jangan menangis terus. Kau ini berisik tahu?!' dan tentu Kagome akan minta maaf berulang kali sembari memeluknya dan hidup akan bahagia selamanya. Meski dibenci oleh Sango dan yang lainnya, itu nanti saja, tetapi ketika melihat Kikyo juga hidup lagi, Kagome seakan tak punya harapan lagi. Semua ini menjadi runyam serunyam membuat kue tanpa bahan-bahan.

 *****o*****

"Kau marah, sayang?" tanya Inuyasha sambil memegang pundak Kikyo. Matanya berkilau keemasan diterpa sinar mentari sore yang saat itu menyinari wajah kaku Kikyo. Kikyo menepis tangan Inuyasha dengan kasar, menarik sebuah anak panah, dan menarik busurnya bersama anak panah itu tepat menghadap wajah Inuyasha.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" bentak Kikyo. Mata coklat gadis itu berkilat marah. Inuyasha pun mematung kaget karna gerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu. Hening sejenak melanda mereka, lalu anak panah tersebut melesat dan melukai pipi Inuyasha.

Wajah cerah Inuyasha berubah kecut. Dia melenggang pergi dengan kecewa seakan itu adalah guyonan yang tak lucu, dan tak memperhatikan mata Kikyo sudah berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat gadis itu menarik lengan Inuyasha, kemudian memeluk tubuh Inuyasha erat, sangat erat ke dua menjerat leher Inuyasha.

"Maaf... Aku hanya tak suka melihat perempuan itu..." lirih Kikyo dengan napas menderu.

Inuyasha pun membalas pelukan Kikyo. Dia merasa perempuan ini agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Sering marah, lalu menangis kalau hilang terlalu lama, dan bersikap sangat dingin. Sambil memandangi wajah Kikyo yang bersembunyi di bahunya, dia mengusap-usap lembut surai hitam Kikyo. "Kau jadi sering marah-marah akhir-akhir ini jika aku terlalu lama jauh darimu."

Kikyo menggeleng cepat. "Dua tahun lebih bersamamu. Semuanya terasa sangat singkat. Beberapa waktu lagi kita akan terpisah lagi. Aku sangat benci itu." kata Kikyo dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Setetes air matanya bergulir pelan dari kelopak matanya yang indah.

Inuyasha merasa iba. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan gadis ini. Sudah dua kali mereka berpisah dan selama itu pula Inuyasha harus menelan pahit karna perpisahan itu. Perpisahan yang pertama karna diadu domba. Perpisahan yang ke dua ketika Kikyo mati dalam pelukannya, dan hal itu adalah yang menyakitkan. Meski dia sempat jatuh hati pada Kagome, tetapi Kikyo selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di hatinya.

"Hei," panggilnya sambil mengelus rahang Kikyo. Kikyo melonggarkan pelukannya sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Inuyasha. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Inuyasha langsung mencium bibir Kikyo, lalu merangkul pinggang Kikyo dan menahan kepala Kikyo. Bibir Inuyasha mendesak semakin dalam mengulum bibir Kikyo.

Kikyo menyambut ciuman Inuyasha. Sedikit demi sedikit gejolak hasratnya bangkit. Dingin yang menyengat tubuhnya memudar. Gadis itu menarik kepala Inuyasha sambil memijat pangkal rambut lelaki itu. Ciuman mereka kian panas. Gejolak hasrat mulai membakar tubuh mereka.

"Mmmphhff―ah..." Kikyo mengerang kegelian ketika mulut Inuyasha berpindah mengulum lehernya. Sementara sebelah tangan Inuyasha sedang berusaha menurunkan pakaian Kikyo. Dan Kikyo terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sudah berganti posisi menduduki pangkuan Inuyasha.

Mentari pun tenggelam dengan perlahan, sedang mereka sangat sibuk dalam pergumulan menggairahkan mereka. Malam kian larut dengan segala kesunyiannya. Bintang-bintang malam berkemilauan bagai berlian. Deru angin bernyanyi-nyanyi lembut. Mereka tak kunjung selesai menyatukan hasrat mereka. Memecah keheningan malam itu dengan suara rintihan-rintihan keenakan mereka. Barangkali itu malam yang amat panjang bagi mereka untuk bersenggama. Dan ketika mereka sudah selesai, Kikyo hampir-hampir tak bisa menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh persendiannya sangat lemas, sehingga ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan pakaiannya yang awut-awutan, tangannya bergetar.

"Biar aku saja," Inuyasha memegang tangan Kikyo, memangkat tubuhnya, lalu menaikkan pakaian Kikyo yang turun sampai ke sikunya. Dengan cemberut Kikyo memperhatikan wajah Inuyasha yang tampak puas.

"Kau ini bersemangat sekali..." bisik Kikyo lemah seraya melingkarkan ke dua tangannya di tubuh Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mengendikkan bahunya dengan senyum puas, dan rambutnya agak kusut. Seusai merapikan pakaian bawah Kikyo, dia berkata, "Aku gemas sekali melihatmu, Kikyo sayang. Wajahmu lucu..." Inuyasha menggendong Kikyo, bangkit, dan melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon. Setelah itu duduk, menyandarkan punggungnya, sembari memangku Kikyo persis seperti adegan perpisahan mereka yang ke dua.

Rambut Kikyo pun tergerai, matanya sayu dan uap-uap panas menyembur dari mulutnya. Inuyasha memperhatikan wajah Kikyo dengan seksama, pipi Kikyo masih merona hebat. Alhasil tampak manis sekali. Sementara malam begitu sepi dan kelam. Inuyasha melirik ke samping, mengedarkan pandangan pada hamparan salju berbukit-bukit di sebelah kanannya. Di penghujung musim dingin ini, segalanya tampak menyedihkan bagi Inuyasha. Pandangannya berubah merenung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kikyo sambil mengamat-amati rahang Inuyasha. Digerakkannya jari telunjuknya menelusuri dada Inuyasha.

Inuyasha menghela napas. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kehilanganmu untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, Kikyo... Rasanya sangat menyedihkan harus menyaksikanmu pergi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya... Aku tidak tahu harus―" Kikyo menghentikan kata-kata Inuyasha dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan bicara lagi," Kikyo menggeser kepalanya lebih dekat ke leher Inuyasha. "aku selalu percaya...," Kikyo tiba-tiba terisak. "kita terpisah untuk bersama lagi."

Kedengarannya sederhana sekali di telinga Inuyasha. Mereka berpisah, lalu bertemu lagi, dan bersama hanya untuk berpisah lagi. Sudah pasti akan banyak air mata yang akan tumpah jika demikian keadaannya. Jadi Inuyasha tersenyum saja, kendati hanya dipaksakan saja. "Tidurlah, sayang..." katanya seraya menyisir-nyisir rambut panjang Kikyo. Rambut perempuan ini terasa lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Inuyasha memandang wajah Kikyo dengan sendu.

Dulu dia adalah seorang penyendiri. Dikalangan para siluman tak ada yang mau menerimanya, karena jati dirinya sebagai manusia setengah siluman. Mereka menganggapnya lemah. Inuyasha mencoba berteman dengan manusia, tapi mereka juga takut padanya karna wujud silumannya. Satu-satunya yang mau menerima keadaannya hanyalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Lalu, ibunya malah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Itu adalah hantaman keras bagi hidup Inuyasha, kehilangan orang yang selalu mencintainya, menghiburnya, sekaligus menemaninya.

Dia berangan-angan menjadi siluman sempurna agar diakui. kemudian desas-desus tentang bola empat arwah itu didengarnya, yang bisa mewujudkan keinginannya menjadi siluman. Dia mulai mencari bola itu dan membawa dirinya untuk pertama kalinya bertemu perempuan manis ini. Tapi tak dinyananya Kikyo malah menunjukan sikap lembut padanya. Dan Inuyasha pada pertama kalinya tertarik pada perempuan ini.

Mengingat-ingat hari-hari itu, dada Inuyasha mendidih. Segera didekapnya erat-erat tubuh Kikyo. Takdir selalu saja begini, batinnya. Tak pernah menginginkan mereka bahagia. Selalu berusaha memisahkan mereka. Semilir angin dingin berhembus menerpa telinganya. Untuk sejenak Inuyasha tenggelam dalam kesedihannya.

"Aku...," kata Kikyo akhirnya membuka suaranya seraya menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya ke pipi Inuyasha. "ingin menjadikan hari-hari terakhir ini lebih indah..."

Inuyasha tertegun. Terbayang dalam benaknya rencana-rencana indah itu. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" katanya. Dicubitnya pipi Kikyo. Tak ada kata-kata lagi. Kikyo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Inuyasha, memasukkan ke dua tangannya ke jubah merah Inuyasha, lalu memeluk tubuh Inuyasha dan tertidur.

 *****o*****

Sang fajar pun terbit, memperlihatkan warna kejinggaan di ujung sana. Kikyo terbangun dengan suasana hati yang riang. Dan hampir saja menjerit ketika belum menyadari bahwa dia tertidur di atas dahan pohon. Inuyasha pun kena semprot oleh Kikyo. Alhasil mereka pun terjatuh gara-gara Inuyasha yang terlalu kaget karna Kikyo mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Alih-alih terjadi perkelahian, mereka malah tertawa lepas.

Pagi itu mereka pergi berburu, mencari makanan untuk sarapan mereka. Lalu bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam hutan seperti anak-anak tk. Bertanding membuat boneka salju, tapi ujung-ujungnya karna kurang cepat dan tidak tahu harus membuat apa, Kikyo pun kalah, dan malah mengacak-acak boneka salju milik Inuyasha. Lalu balap lari, Kikyo kalah lagi, dia menuduh-nuduh Inuyasha curang. Seharian itu mereka habiskan dengan perasaan riang gembira.

Setelah itu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seekor rusa. Kikyo digendongan Inuyasha tukang memberi perintah harus jalan ke mana, berteriak-teriak layaknya pemandu sorak atau suporter bola. Pokoknya sesuatu yang menyebabkan telinga Inuyasha berdenging. Inuyasha pun jadi kesal karna suara teriakan gadis itu yang memekakkan gendang telinganya. Dia ngambek dan menghentikan kejar-kejaran tersebut. Dia duduk saja dengan muka masam sambil bersidekap. Diajakin bicara dia cuek-cuek saja, kayak bebek. Kikyo juga ikut mendudukkan diri di dekat Inuyasha sama cueknya. Diamnya Inuyasha bikin hati Kikyo jadi greget banget. Akhirnya disikut-sikutnya lengan Inuyasha berulang kali, sampai Inuyasha bertambah muak. Ujung-ujungnya habislah Kikyo digumuli dengan buas sampai-sampai ke dua tangan Kikyo dipenjarakan. Untung aja masih di hutan, kalau di pemukiman warga bakal disemprot kayaknya. Hm, iya deh kayaknya.

Sekarang, giliran Kikyo yang ngambek. Inuyasha tidak dikasih dekat-dekat sama dia. Kalau berani mendekat, dia bakal menjerit-jerit sambil melemparkan batu atau apa saja yang ada di dekatnya ke Inuyasha.

Jadinya Inuyasha hanya duduk santai lima belas meter dari tempat Kikyo. Kikyo memperhatikan Inuyasha dengan sengit. Dia mencoba tak mengacuhkan suaminya itu, tapi tak bisa. Pandangan matanya selalu kembali pada maniak seks itu. Itu sangat menyebalkan baginya. Padahal tadi 'kan dia cuma bercanda, eh, tahu-tahunya malah langsung diserang dan diperkosa. Kalau minta secara baik-baik 'kan enak, tapi ini maksa, sudah begitu, tangannya dipenjara lagi. Tidak asyik sekali kalau seperti itu. Kikyo tenggelam dalam gerutuan mengasyikkannya sampai tak menyadari Inuyasha sedang melakukan sesuatu.

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

Kikyo menjadi terkesiap ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut itu. Dia menengok ke tempat Inuyasha, menyaksikan pria itu sedang memotong-motong beberapa pohon dengan Tessaiganya. Kikyo pikir maniak seks itu sedang latihan, ternyata dia sedang membuat tempat tidur dari kayu. Sebagiannya lagi dia tumpuk-tumpuk dan Kikyo tahu kalau itu akan dijadikan api unggun. Kikyo ingin meneriaki orang itu supaya jangan berisik. Tetapi karna dia sedang mogok bicara, jadinya dia urungkan. Tiba-tiba Inuyasha pergi begitu saja, bikin hati Kikyo jadi makin kesal. Kikyo terus menunggu sampai malam. Dia bertambah kesal karna maniak itu tidak balik-balik. Hawa dingin merayapi tubuhnya. Tempat itu menjadi gelap gulita dan insting bertahan hidup Kikyo bangkit.

Oke, dia ralat saja keinginannya ketika dia ingin maniak itu jangan dekat-dekat. Sekarang dia malah merasa kesepian dan merindukannya. Pria itu tak kunjung muncul, alhasil membuat Kikyo bertambah kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara grasak-grusuk dari kejauhan. Kikyo mengeratkan pegangannya pada busur panahnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, dan dia menjadi sedikit tegang.

 **Tap tap tap**

Suara tapak-tapak kaki menjejak salju tertangkap gendang telinganya. Kewaspadaan Kikyo jadi bertambah, dia meraba-raba tabung anak panahnya. Dia baru menyadari kalau tabung anak panah itu terpaut lima meter di sampingnya. Aduh, keadaan jadi gawat. Sementara jejak-jejak kaki itu semakin dekat di belakangnya.

 **Tap**

Jejak kaki itu berhenti sangat dekat di belakangnya. Suara-suara geraman pun terdengar. Kikyo mulai menghitung satu dua dan tiga.

"Cukup!" Kikyo melompat dengan kecepatan sonic menghampiri tabung anak panahnya sambil jungkir balik di atas salju. Dia mengambil sebuah anak panah dengan tangkas. Memasangnya di busurnya, dan membidik sosok hitam yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

 **Wush!**

Inuyasha menahan napas begitu kaget melihat anak panah Kikyo melintas satu centi saja dari pelipisnya. "Kau gila ya?!" teriak Inuyasha. Kikyo juga kaget mendengar suara teriakan Inuyasha. Kikyo ingin mengomelinya, tapi tak jadi karna ia teringat akan mogok bicaranya. Jadi Kikyo diam saja seraya kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

Inuyasha mengerutkan dahi, dan baru menyadari kalau perempuan itu masih ngambek. Itu adalah hal yang menjengkelkan sekali. "Aku membawa makanan dari salah satu rumah. Apa kau mau?" kata Inuyasha menawari. Kikyo mendengus sembari memalingkan wajah, menjadikan Inuyasha tambah jengkel.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Inuyasha. Kikyo tetap bersikukuh cuek. Inuyasha menyerah, dia melangkah mendekati Kikyo dan meletakkan bingkisan makanan yang ditukarnya tadi dengan kayu bakar di dekat Kikyo. "Ini. Kalau kau lapar, makanlah. Tidak masalah kau tidak mau bicara. Aku akan membuat api, jadi kalau kau kedinginan―ah, sudahlah..." Inuyasha melenggang pergi dan mulai membuat api. Kendati agak sulit, tapi akhirnya api pun mulai berkorbar, mengusir gelap yang menyelubungi tempat itu. Inuyasha duduk di tempat berjejernya balok-balok kayu itu. Lalu membaringkan diri.

Malam kian larut. Inuyasha bersenandung ria, seraya melemparkan satu-persatu kayu-kayu untuk mempertahankan nyala api. Sementara Kikyo menggigil kedinginan. Dia merapatkan jubahnya yang sama sekali tak mengusir dingin di tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa membeku. Dia melirik Inuyasha, sepertinya sudah tidur, sebab pria itu sudah tak melemparkan kayu-kayu lagi.

Dia memperhatikan Inuyasha beberapa waktu lamanya, mencoba memastikan bahwa orang itu memang tidur betulan. Akhirnya setelah cukup yakin, dia bergegas menghampiri api dengan cara berjinjit-jinjit. Bingkisan di dekatnya dia bawa ikut serta. Kemudian duduk berjongkok di depan api sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Bingkisan itu dia buka dan ia makan dengan lahap sampai habis. Sembari memandangi api, Kikyo merenung. Rasanya dia agak merasa bersalah karna mendiamkan Inuyasha. Padahal masalahnya tidak besar-besar amat meski dipandang dari sudut mana pun. Kikyo menengok ke belakang, memandang wajah Inuyasha yang pulas. Kasihan juga, batinnya. Sendirian mencari makanan untuknya, dan menyiapkan api unggun tempat menghangatkan diri. Seharusnya dia juga ikut membantu, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya berdiam diri saja, sementara Inuyasha bekerja sendirian. Kikyo bangkit berdiri, matanya mengawasi suaminya itu dengan haru, menghampiri Inuyasha dan duduk di dekat pria itu.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanya Inuyasha tiba-tiba.

Kikyo terlonjak. "Apa? Apa? J-jadi kau belum tidur?"

Inuyasha bangkit setengah duduk, bertumpu pada tangannya. "Belum, sayang... Kemarilah, aku kesepian. Tidak enak melihatmu diam terus. Itu menjengkelkan..."

Rasanya Kikyo ingin sekali meninju wajahnya. Dari tadi maniak ini tidak tidur hanya untuk mengerjainya. Menyebalkan. Tetapi dia menurut saja, beringsut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat Inuyasha. Lelaki itu memeluk Kikyo dan menindih kepala Kikyo dengan kepalanya.

Kekesalan Kikyo pun memudar. Dalam sekejap saja, dadanya menenang. Pada waktu itu, dia berpikir, apa gerangan yang dipunyai laki-laki ini sampai dia selalu meleleh bila di dekat lelaki ini. Kikyo menghela napas. "Maaf..." lirihnya sambil memegang erat tangan Inuyasha. Inuyasha menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku merindukan―" kata-kata Inuyasha terhenti saat perutnya bernyanyi. Kikyo tersentak kaget dan segera bangkit. Ditatapnya wajah Inuyasha dengan tajam. Matanya menjadi panas.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Kau belum makan..." kata Kikyo dengan suara seperti sedang ingin menangis.

"Oh, itu. Yang paling penting, kau sudah kenyang... Sekarang, kemarilah." ajak Inuyasha lembut.

"Tapi kau belum makan!" teriak Kikyo dengan nyaring.

Dengan cepat Inuyasha menarik Kikyo ke dalam pelukannya. Juga membuat wajah Kikyo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Aku tak akan mati hanya karna tidak makan malam."

"Tapi kau membiarkanku kenyang sementara kau sendiri kelaparan!" protes Kikyo sambil meremas pakaian Inuyasha. Deru napasnya hangat menerpa kulit Inuyasha. Ujung bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa kita harus bertengkar lagi di saat seperti ini, sayang?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Tapi, tapi―"

"Sssttttt," Inuyasha mencubit pipi Kikyo dengan gemas. "Ayo, tidur."

"Aku membencimu." rajuk Kikyo sambil menjauh.

Inuyasha menahan gerakannya, mendekap Kikyo erat-erat kembali. "Jangan jauh-jauh lagi."

"Besok pagi-pagi kita cari makanan."

"Iya iya, sayang..."

 ******o******

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Perpisahan itu kian mendekat, merongrong dada mereka dengan segala sesak. Kikyo tak pernah mau jauh-jauh dari Inuyasha. Ke sana ke mari membuntuti lelaki itu ke mana pun ia pergi. Melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat yang akan ditujunya. Kian dekat dia dan Inuyasha dengan tempat itu bertambah pula keresahan hatinya, meski kadang kelihatan riang gembira, tetapi jauh di dasar hatinya, Kikyo merasa sangat sedih dan ketakutan. Dia sangat mengetahui bagaimana perpisahan itu selalu saja berujung menyakitinya dan Inuyasha. Alih-alih daripada bahagia, lebih banyak tangis yang menyertai langkahnya bersama Inuyasha.

Musim salju pun berakhir berganti musim semi. Pada hari yang cerah saat sang surya tinggi di atas langit, mereka melangkah beriringan pada jalanan sepi. Deru angin sejuk berhembus pelan. Hamparan bunga-bunga aneka warna bermekaran, dan rerumputan hijau membentang di sebelah kanan. Di sebelah kiri mereka ada hutan memanjang jauh ke depan di sepanjang sisi jalan.

Kikyo memeluk lengan Inuyasha sambil menyandarkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, tetapi guratan air bening yang mengalir pelan di pipinya, melunturkan segala keceriaannya.

Dada Inuyasha pun terasa begitu sesak ketika melihat ke pura-puraan perempuan itu. Semakin hari perpisahan itu kian dekat, semakin dirinya enggan berpisah dengan Kikyo. Terlalu berat, juga terlalu menyakitkan. Inuyasha memandangi wajah perempuan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Segera saja ditariknya Kikyo ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan kuat. Detik berikutnya pecahlah tangis Kikyo di dada Inuyasha. Suaranya tersendat-sendat dan nyaring, sangat mengiris-iris hati Inuyasha. Getaran tubuhnya juga menambah pedih hati Inuyasha. Perempuan itu kelihatan begitu rapuh dan lemah.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu...," isak Kikyo parau. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan berusaha menyangkal tragedi yang akan menimpanya. "tidak ingin berpisah denganmu... Tidak ingin ke tiga kalinya..."

Inuyasha mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Rahangnya mengeras. Kendati tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa, hanya air matanya saja mengalir di pipinya. Dipeluknya tubuh Kikyo sekuat-kuatnya seolah Kikyo adalah sesuatu yang mudah sekali hilang. Dia tak ingin menangis, menangis itu hanya untuk orang payah. Akan tetapi, seberapa pun dia terus menolak menangis, air matanya kian berdesakan di matanya. Akhirnya diangkatnya tubuh Kikyo sampai wajah Kikyo tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Dan tangisnya pun bersahutan dengan tangis Kikyo.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Kikyo... "

Tiga tahun yang lalu seharusnya semua begitu mudah. Awalnya Inuyasha pikir, ini sangatlah sederhana saja, meminta bola empat arwah itu pada nenek Kaede, lalu pergi berpetualang di dunia lain, mengembalikannya, lalu pulang dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kenyataannya tidak sesederhana itu. Kendala pertama, nenek Kaede menolak memberikan bola empat arwah itu secara baik-baik, akhirnya ia ambil secara paksa, kemudian Shippo mencoba menghalangi Inuyasha, juga ikut terkena imbasnya, lalu Sango dan Kagome, rencana itu menjadi runyam, malah semakin banyak yang terlibat. Dan tidak ada pilihan selain dirinya terbunuh agar mereka melupakan dirinya. Tetapi ketika dihidupkan lagi oleh Tenseiga Seshoumaru, hal yang pertama kalinya menyambutnya adalah Kikyo sendiri. Oh, ingin rasanya Inuyasha memukul penyihir penyuka tragedi itu. Semua ini gara-gara penjahat tak punya rasa kasihan itu.

Inuyasha mencoba tersenyum lebar, meski hanya dipaksa-paksakan saja. Diturunkannya Kikyo sambil mengusap-usap derai air mata Kikyo. Mata gadis itu tampak bengkak karna banyak menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis," perintah Inuyasha. "kau jelek tahu kalau menangis seperti ini." Kikyo membuka matanya yang tertutup, lalu dipukulnya bahu Inuyasha dan cukup berhasil membuat seulas senyum bertengger di wajahnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengataiku jelek di saat seperti ini." rajuknya sambil memegang tangan Inuyasha yang tengah mengusap-usap air matanya.

"Itu benar tahu. Lihat saja matamu sudah bengkak. Tidak cantik lagi deh." cemooh Inuyasha.

"Iiiiii," Kikyo meninju dada Inuyasha. "jangan mengejekku! Itu tidak lucu tahu! Aku ini masih cantik..."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan. Kita balap lari." tantang Inuyasha.

"Memangnya aku takut?" tanya Kikyo cemberut.

"Tentu saja kau harus takut padaku, karna aku ini siluman kuat."

Kikyo bersiap-siap. "Jangan panggil aku tong kosong." lalu langsung saja dia berlari mendahului Inuyasha.

"Curang! Kau mendahului garis start!" protes Inuyasha. Kikyo menengok ke belakang, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Inuyasha.

 *****o*****

 _ **Sepasang kekasih berlalu menjelang malam...**_  
 _ **Jalanan bersalju dan malam merambat kelam...**_  
 _ **Mereka menggiring hasrat menyatu dengan bumi...**_  
 _ **Perjalanan pun tenggelam di balik ambisi...**_  
 _ **Bintang malam menuntun yang mereka harapkan, yang menggantung di atas bintang dan kenikmatan. Dalam pemeliharaan yang tidak di dapat orang lain. Tak peduli celaan orang yang suka melontar celaan...**_

 _ **Bersambung :v :v :v**_

* * *

 _ **An : Malah jadi kepanjangan ceritanya... ternyata gak cukup dua chap... Ane potong lagi ceritanya... Next chap tamat... sekuelnya crossover sama ...**_

 _ **Blasan review :**_

Natha Nala : Nih Snicker... Lu resek kalo lagi laper...

ame to ai : Ni udah lanjut gan...

ojigi : Oh, itu... Yang kemarin ane dapet fell lemonnya pas nonton videonya di youtube... ni dah lanjut gan...

BIG THANKS TO All


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bukan ane yang punya,,,**

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat dan segalanya terasa semakin berat bagi Inuyasha. Tak ada lagi canda dan tawa yang menyertainya. Tiada lagi obrolan ini dan itu. Hanya ada wajah sendu, dengan mata yang putus asa. Bahkan, Inuyasha bisa menyaksikan kelopak mata Kikyo yang menghitam, karna banyak menangis dan kurang tidur.

Terlalu banyak pertengkaran terjadi. Inuyasha cukup yakin dadanya akan meledak saat ini, karena saking sesaknya. Dua hari ini semuanya menjadi sangat rumit. Kikyo selalu saja menyuruhnya mencari pengganti bagi dirinya, berpesan jaga dirimu baik-baik, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan makan makanan yang kurang gizi, jangan ini dan itu seakan-akan mengindikasikan dirinya takkan kembali. Meski kenyataannya memang begitu, tapi itu membuatnya muak. Gara-gara itu malah membuat mereka berjarak. Inuyasha sangat membenci perpisahan ini. Apa yang dilaluinya selama tiga tahun ini menjadi tak ada artinya bila dibanding pedih yang dirasanya kini.

Inuyasha mengamat-amati Kikyo yang berada di ujung perahu. Wajahnya yang sendu sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di air sungai, sedang tangannya sedang memainkan air itu. "Ingat-ingatlah pesanku. Jangan lupa..." dari ujung perahu itu Kikyo membuka suara.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" bentak Inuyasha dengan kasar. "tidak satu pun akan ku lakukan, mengerti! Bodoh sekali! Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh macam itu?!" saat itu Inuyasha sudah tak peduli pada kata-katanya jika menyakiti Kikyo. Dia tidak mau membahas hal memuakkan itu. Tiap kali membahasnya mereka selalu saja bertengkar.

Kikyo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung Inuyasha dengan pedih yang tak tergambarkan. Saat itu juga Inuyasha terkesiap, seakan baru melihat dari pandangan mata itu, mata yang dilihatnya pada saat Kikyo menyegelnya. Mata yang sarat akan rasa sakit seperti mata seekor hewan yang terluka.

Inuyasha terhenyak. Kemarahannya berangsur-angsur pudar. Dia menghembuskan napas dengan putus asa. "Maafkan aku..." lirihnya penuh sesal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya seraya menyapu wajahnya ke bawah dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Kikyo kembali menangis.

Inuyasha memalingkan pandangannya lagi pada Kikyo. Menatap perempuan itu dengan kepedihan mendalam. Dia pun tersenyum, bukan senyum bahagia, hanyalah sebuah senyum ironi akan nasib buruk yang selalu menghantam kisah cinta mereka. Dia berkata dengan pahit sambil mengenang. "Kau tahu, ketika aku terlepas dari segel yang kau berikan padaku, aku menyaksikan wajahmu pada seorang gadis yang mencabut anak panah itu. Wajah yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan, wajah yang selalu menenangkanku... Meski awalnya aku marah dan sangat membencimu waktu itu. Tapi sebenarnya jauh dalam diriku, aku masih sangat merindukanmu. Kemudian ketika ku tahu bahwa kau telah mati, aku menyadari, satu bagian dalam hatiku juga ikut mati," Inuyasha menangis pelan tanpa suara. "aku tidak pernah membencimu, meski awalnya aku menyangka begitu, tapi ketika aku melihatmu hidup lagi, aku sadar, aku tak pernah bisa melakukan itu... Tapi kau malah menyangka bahwa aku tak menginginkanmu lagi. Seenaknya mengambil keputusan secara sepihak tanpa mau mengindahkan perkataanku. Sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang, dan kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku melihatmu pergi seperti itu? Kemudian... lebih memilih menyendiri dan menjauhiku. Juga untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, kau pergi lagi dari hidupku. Lalu sekarang, ketika kau akan pergi lagi dari hidupku, kau malah menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal bodoh macam itu. Kau memang egois Kikyo dan selalu bertindak secara sepihak. Itu sangat menyebalkan . Kau ini perempuan angkuh yang egoisnya minta ampun, sampai-sampai aku mengira aku ini orang gila karna sudah mencintai makhluk egois sepertimu. Selalu merasa diri paling benar. Tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain..." Inuyasha berhenti, tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran perahu itu sebentar. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Siapa yang berkata begitu?" tanya Kikyo dengan nyaring.

"Aku!"

"Artunya kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku!"

Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya. "Sekarang malah aku yang berpikir bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak pernah menginginkanku..."

"Jangan menyangka yang tidak-tidak! Dan berhenti memalingkan wajah dariku!" teriak Kikyo. Dia memelototi Inuyasha dengan pangan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh.

Inuyasha kembali memandang Kikyo. "Lalu kenapa menjatuhkan diri dari jurang, ha? katakan makhluk egois!"

"Kau ingin tahu?! Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku mengembalikan milik Kagome? Apa kau mengerti bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat itu ketika mendengar kata-kata itu darimu?!" tanya Kikyo dengan pancaran amarah meluap-luap. Wajahnya merah padam dan air mukanya mengeras.

"Okelah, waktu itu aku telah salah bicara, karna masih meragukan kau ini Kikyoku atau hanyalah mayat hidup yang dikendalikan... Tapi menyendiri dan menjauh dariku? Bersikap dingin dan kaku ketika kita bertemu. Bahkan, untuk memandnagku saja kau enggan? Aku yakin sebenarnya kau ini tidak pernah ingin bersamaku."

Kikyo maju dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati Inuyasha dengan wajah seolah ingin membunuh pria itu. "Beritahu aku, wanita mana yang akan suka melihat orang yang paling dicintainya telah berpaling pada gadis lain?! Melihatmu bersama gadis itu selalu menyakitiku dan membuatku menderita! Apa kau tahu itu?!" teriaknya seraya mencengkram kerah baju Inuyasha. Derai air matanya berlinang. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat bergetar dengan hebat. Lalu gadis itu menangis dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukan itu... Melihatmu bahagia saja bersama dengan Kagome, membuatku sangat sakit... Apalagi harus bersama dengan kalian... Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir untuk beralih melupakan dan mencintai orang lain... Namun aku tak sanggup melakukan itu, karna aku masih ingin melihatmu... Menyaksikan lelaki yang selalu menemaniku puluhan tahun yang lalu... Hiiks... Meski seringkali aku terluka karna melihatmu tertawa bersama Kagome, tapi aku tak pernah sanggup menyingkir dan tak bisa terlalu jauh darimu―hiiks... Satu-satunya kenangan terindahku saat itu adalah ketika kau menggendongku dan menciumku... ... Aku bahagia... Walau pun hanya sesaat saja... Bisa merasakan dirimu sangat dekat denganku ..." Kikyo menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Inuyasha. Tangisnya menggerung.

Inuyasha merasa terharu. Dia memandang puncak kepala Kikyo dengan iba. "Pasti berat sekali rasanya berada di posisimu?" lelaki itu menggenggam punggung tangan Kikyo yang masih mencengkram bajunya. Dia tersenyum. "Lucu bukan?" tanyanya. Kikyo mengangkat wajahnya. Cekukan-cekukannya tampak jelas sekali mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "selama ini kita tak bisa bersama karna sebuah tabir salah paham yang menghalangi perasaan kita, sayang..." Inuyasha menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kikyo, lalu mencium bibir Kikyo sengan lembut. Kikyo pun memejamkan matanya, menyambut ciuman hangat Inuyasha, tangannya merosot dan jatuh ke pangkuan Inuyasha. Sedangkan Inuyasha menarik kepala Kikyo, mendesakkan bibirnya mengulum bibir manis gadis itu, seolah dirinya melebur bersama gadis itu dalam satu irama detakan yang sama, melengkapi bagian dirinya yang hilang.

Perahu itu bergerak dengan tenang dalam pekatnya malam. Menyinari kegelapan dengan lampu yang tergantung di belakang Inuyasha. Kabut-kabut tipis menyamarkan pandangan. Inuyasha berhenti, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya sampai wajah Kikyo terekspos sepenuhnya di padangannya. Gadis itu memegang punggung tangan Inuyasha sembari menggosokkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Inuyasha.

"Aku baru teringat akan keinginanku yang baru-baru ini muncul," kata Inuyasha. Dia mengulum senyum.

 **Puk**

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Kikyo jatuh. Inuyasha tersentak kaget dan untuk sekian detik lamanya dia mematung. Seakan ada suatu sentakan yang sangat keras menyentak ulu hatinya. Dia bersuara seperti suara orang yang tercekik. Napasnya menderu. Perlahan wajah yang tadi ditangkupnya berubah menjadi butir-butir pasir. Air mata Inuyasha menyeruak. "Ki-Kikyo..." lirihnya dalam suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, barangkali masih terlalu sulit untuk percaya, bahwa perempuan itu telah tiada, tetapi wajah perempuan itu yang melebur menjadi pasir, tak bisa disangkalnya. Dan Kikyo pun sekarang tak lebih dari sekadar gundukan pasir di antara kakinya.

Inuyasha berusaha mengumpulkan pasir-pasir itu yang sebagiannya terendam air. "Ki-Kikyo... Ki-Kikyo..." wajahnya panik dan bingung. Dia menyatukan pasir-pasir yang sudah menjadi lumpur itu di ke dua tangannya, tetapi lumpur itu merosot dari tangannya dan menelusuri pergelangan tangannya. Dia mencengkram lumpur itu, tapi malah membuat lumpur itu terburai melumuri tangan putihnya. Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, kian berdenyut seakan ada duri yang menggoresnya.

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya frustasi. Padahal dia belum selesai mengucapkan keinginannya, keinginannya untuk membasmi siluman bersama lagi, punya anak-anak, dan masih banyak keinginan yang lainnya. Tak bisakah waktunya diundur sedikit saja? agar ia bisa memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal dengan perasaan tersayat-sayat. Pokoknya apa saja asalkan Kikyo bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi bersamanya.

Inuyasha mencengkram jubahnya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tetapi pedih di hatinya kini terasa seakan mengoyak dadanya tanpa belas kasihan. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang berair dengan jubahnya, bersikeras tidak ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

Kikyo telah pergi, menyisakan luka yang menusuk jauh ke dalam relung hatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tanyanya dengan muak. Tentu saja, menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Hidup dalam kesepian tanpa Kikyo. Selalu seperti itu. Dia lelah, terlalu lelah dengan semua kehilangan ini. Kehilangan yang kembali menikam hatinya dengan keji.

Haruskah tiga tahun bersama itu terbayar dengan kehilangan semenyakitkan ini? Tidak adil.. Satu kali kehilangan saja sudah cukup membuat hidupnya sangat menderita. Apalagi harus berulang-ulang kali merasakannya. Rasanya hatinya seakan diremukkan, hancur lebur menjadi puing-puing tak bernilai, menyisakan nelangsa yang berkepanjangan.

 **Tuk**

Perahu yang ditumpanginya akhirnya menepi. Tetapi Inuyasha terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari tiga sosok berjubah sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Satunya perempuan dan sedang menangis di dada lelaki yang ada di tengah, seolah-olah mengerti akan tragedi yang dialami Inuyasha.

"Sudah-sudah, Hinata-chan. Jangan menangis terus, kita akan segera berangkat." kata sosok lelaki bersurai jabrik tersebut. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung dan surai indigo perempuan bernama Hinata tersebut. Lelaki itu berpaling pada lelaki tua yang ada di dekatnya. "jadi bagaimana selanjutnya, Hagoromo-sama?"

"Tunggu si cengeng itu selesai menangis." sahut kakek tua itu.

Inuyasha pun berhenti menangis, seakan menyadari kehadiran tiga lalat yang tengah berdengung di sekitar kepalanya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan gusar, mencengkram Tessaiganya dengan sangat erat sembari memelototi kakek tua itu dengan murka. "Penyihir tua bangka! Secepat itukah mantra bodohmu itu sirna! Untuk apa kau menghidupkannya lagi kalau hanya membuat kami menderita!" semprot Inuyasha.

"Yang pertama, aku ini bukan penyihir. Yang ke dua, perempuan itu ku bangkitkan untuk mengobati kesepianmu. Yang ke tiga, kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih. Aku memberi waktu tiga tahun untukmu bersenang-senang, tapi kau malah lupa diri dan sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu. Yang ke emapt kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, dasar goblok!" semprot Hagoromo dengan sengit.

Inuyasha membuang napas. "Lupakan saja soal misi itu! Aku tidak akan ikut misi bodoh penyihir tua bangka sepertimu! Pergi sana sendirian!"

"Jiah ini bocah pada berantem aja kerjaannya! Sadar, woi! Sadar!" Naruto nyinyir saja melihat dua makhluk aneh itu sedang bertengkar. Hinata menyikut iga Naruto.

"Diam!" teriak ke duanya pada Naruto.

Naruto berjengit. Suara dua orang itu menyakiti telinganya. "Aku benci mereka berdua..." kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada pohon tinggi yang ada di sampingnya.

Inuyasha mencabut Tessaiganya. Alhasil yang ke luar malah pedang besar dengan bulu-bulu halus di pangkalnya. "Akan ku cabik-cabik tubuh tuamu itu dengan pedang ini!"

"Ceh," Hagoromo berdecih. "percaya diri sekali kau ini."

"Jangan banyak bicara!" teriak Inuyasha seraya melompat ke belakang. Dia mengangkat Tessaiganya tinggi-tinggi. Tessaiga itu pun berubah menjadi hitam. "Meido Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha menebaskan pedangnya ke udara. Gelombang bulan sabit melesat ke arah Hagoromo.

Hagoromo mencengkram jurus Meido Inuyasha dan menghancurkannya. Inuyasha tak bereaksi apa-apa. Di sekelilingnya ada sembilan bola hitam yang melayang-layang. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk berpikir sekuat apa kakek tua itu sampai sebuah tonjokan menyadarkannya. Inuyasha melenguh. Datang lagi hantaman lain di punggungnya.

"Argh!" erang Inuyasha kesakitan.

"Ayo, bung. Jangan melamun saja! Pukul! Pukul!" dari bawah sana Naruto berteriak menyemangati. Hinata memukul iga Naruto karna kesal dengan suara teriakan Naruto. Di atas sana, Inuyasha dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh Goudodama Hagoromo. Dihajar dari segala arah dengan sadis.

"Itulah akibatnya berani kurang ajar pada Hagoromo-sama!" Hagoromo menyeringai. Alhasil membuat Naruto bergidik. Sedangkan Inuyasha bertarung dengan sengit melawan Goudodama Hagoromo itu. Dia mengayunkan Tessaiganya ke sana ke mari, menghalau bola-bola sambil menukik turun. Dia menerjang Hagoromo dengan Tessaiganya.

"Kiri Kiri, Bodoh! Di sebelah kirimu!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

 **Bletak**

"Ittaiii!"

Hinata meninju kepala kuning Naruto. "Jangan berisik, baka!" bentaknya. Naruto bersungut-sungut dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sakit.

"Cereweeettt!" Inuyasha menyemprot Naruto, di tengah kegusarannya karna digetok kepalanya dengan tongkat hitam Hagoromo. Dia berlari kencang menghindari Hagoromo yang sedang terbang di belakangnya dan asyik menggetok kepalanya. "Guagh! Berhenti memukulkuu!" protes Inuyasha. Tiba-tiba saja keadaan berubah menjadi sebegitu tenang dan heningnya, sampai-sampai Inuyasha tak bisa mendengar apa-apa kecuali suara napasnya saja.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha berhenti dan cukup kaget ketika samar-samar dalam ketenangan tempat itu, suara Kikyo, berbisik dengan pelan. Suaranya menggema berulang-ulang, seolah-olah suara itu tersamarkan dalam hembusan udara. Lembut dan sangat samar kedengarannya.

"Ki-Kikyo?" Inuyasha mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling hutan itu. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanyalah ada debu-debu cahaya yang ada sekitarnya saat ini. Dalam sekejap saja, semua beban berat yang ada di dadanya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Inuyasha..." suara bisikan itu kembali tertangkap gendang telinga Inuyasha. Kemudian Inuyasha merasakan dadanya bergejolak. Dia menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan kebingungan. Tapi tak didapatinya Kikyo di mana pun. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Inuyasha..."

Tidak. Ini bukan halusinasi. Suara ini memang benar suara Kikyo. Tapi di mana Kikyo? Apakah dia berbicara dari alam sana? Dada Inuyasha menyesak. Air matanya mulai menyeruak.

"Sayang... Kau di mana? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya sembari menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu..." kata suara itu kembali menggema.

Inuyasha tidak mengerti. Dia mencari-cari sosok itu ke segala arah. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kakek tua yang tengah tersenyum dan dua orang lainnya. Hatinya mendidih. Kebingungannya semakin memusingkan kepalanya. Air mata Inuyasha bergulir cepat dari sudut kelopak matanya. Napasnya menderu.

Inuyasha menyeka air matanya, lalu berlarian tak tentu arah. Menerobos semak belukar dengan gusar. "Kau di mana, sayang? Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" tanya Inuyasha dengan suara bergetar sambil terus mencari.

"Di dekatmu..." suara bisikan itu semakin melemah. Inuyasha merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Di mana dia?

"Jangan pergi. Ku mohon katakan sesuatu..." Inuyasha berlari sekuat-kuatnya, mengitari pohon-pohon yang tegak menjulang dan semak belukar, lalu memanjat ke puncaknya. Tapi tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sampai-sampai ia terjerembab jatuh dari atas pohon. Anehnya, dia tak sampai jatuh menghantam tanah. Dia melayang-layang dua meter di atas tanah.

Dia cukup kaget dengan itu. Dan kekagetannya bertambah saat debu-debu yang mengelilinginya tadi sekarang berputar cepat membentuk tornado cahaya di depannya. Lalu tampaklah wajah pucat Kikyo yang berdenyar cantik bagaikan dewi, dengan mahkota cahaya di kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai indah, dan poninya melambai-lambai gemulai. Gaunnya bersinar terang, menyinari gelapnya hutan itu sengan pancaran cahayanya. Untuk beberapa saat saja Inuyasha terlalu terpana untuk berkata apa-apa. Semua ini tampak seperti mimpi saja baginya.

"Aku bilang di dekatmu..." suaranya halus dan tenang, merasuk ke dalam sanubari Inuyasha, mengusir segala bebannya, tergantikan kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Jiwanya terasa sangat ringan dan bebas seakan-akan ia adalah seekor burung yang siap mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Inuyasha kebingungan. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Kikyo, istrinya.

Sosok bercahaya itu mengangkat ke dua tangannya, mendekati Inuyasha dengan pelan, lalu menyentuh rahang Inuyasha, dan menciumnya.

Seperkian detik lamanya Inuyasha seperti orang linglung. Bibir perempuan ini lembut selembut bibir manis Kikyo dan begitu nyata menyentuh bibirnya. Pada akhirnya dia pun memejamkan matanya menikmati sembari mengangkat tangannya memeluk tubuh perempuan itu.

Debu-debu cahaya mulai berputar-putar di sekeliling mereka. Tubuh Inuyasha mulai bercahaya. Surai putihnya menghitam. Wujud silumannya denggan perlahan berubah menjadi wujud manusianya.

Sekonyong-konyong pikiran Inuyasha terbawa pada suatu masa. Di suatu tempat yang indah, di pesisir pantai dengan pasir putih yang berkilauan diterpa sang surya. Lautan biru membentang luas di hadapannya, dan suara deburan ombak yang menyisir tepi pantai sangat lembut kedengarannya. Inuyasha berdiri dengan tubuh berasap. Kira-kira lima meter di depannya dua orang sedang duduk dengan tenang. Inuyasha mengerjapkan matanya dengan tak percaya, bahwa di hadapannya kini dua sosok tersebut sangat mirip dengan dirinya dan Kikyo. Lalu Inuyasha merasakan perasaannya bergejolak. Lelaki itu duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon kelapa, pandangannya lurus memandang teduh ke arah cakrawala.

Inuyasha menggerakan pandangannya pada perempuan cantik menyerupai sosok Kikyo yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu. Angin lembut berhembus dengan keras mengibarkan helai rambut mereka. Lalu memory itu berganti ke sebuah ruangan megah yang luas dengan pernak-pernik emas yang berkilauan. Singgasana keemasan yang berkesan angkuh di mana seorang perempuan berambut kecoklatan setinggi liga meter duduk dengan tenang, namun memancarkan kemarahan amat sangat pada matanya yang hitam. Wajahnya putih dan anggun, seperti keanggunan yang dimiliki para bangsawan. Di sekeliling perempuan itu, ada lusinan orang yang berdiri tegak, namun tak memiliki gairah hidup. Inuyasha mengerjapkan matanya lagi, memperhatikan langsung ke arah dua orang yang tadi duduk di tepi pantai, sekarang tengah berlutut dengan wajah ketakutan sekali di hadapan perempuan itu.

Perempuan raksasa itu menguap. Mengantuk? Bukan, barang kali bosan melihat dua makhluk pembuat onar ini di hadapannya. "Sekarang, jelaskan padaku, pengacau." kata perempuan itu dengan suara serak dan dalam yang memancarkan kemarahan yang terselubung dalam sikap tenangnya, lebih menyerupai suara ancaman. "Kalian telah menghilangkan perhiasan-perhiasanku, dan sekarang pulauku yang indah menjadi sangat jelek, pelayan-pelayanku pun menjadi tidak berdaya karna ulah kalian, beritahu aku, kenapa aku harus mengampuni kalian?"

Dengan ketakutan si cowok yang menyerupai Inuyasha itu berkata, "Ampuni kami, Yang Mulia Pandora, kami tidak sengaja menghilangkan perhiasan-perhiasan itu dan kotaknya―"

"Kedengarannya ringan sekali kalau kalian yang menyebutnya," potong perempuan itu dengan jengah. "baiklah. Akan ku siapkan hukuman yang pantas untuk kekacauan yang kalian perbuat. Pelayan! Kemarikan catatan hukuman itu ke sini!" dari lusinan orang yang berdiri, seseorang lelaki muncul dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mendengar kalimat Ratu Pandora, si cowok langsung bersujud. "Ampuni kami Yang Mulia Pandora Yang Bijak... Jangan hukum kami. Kami berjanji akan mencari perhiasan-perhiasan Yang Mulia dan tidak akan kembali sampai kami menemukannya..."

Si Ratu tersenyum. "Bagus! Aku suka penebusan! Baiklah, kalian ku restui mencarinya di dunia fana," kata si ratu dengan puas. "tapi, akan ada balasan untuk perbuatan kalian ini. Aku ingin kalian berpisah dalam mencarinya, hidup dalam penderitaan kesepian, dan jiwa kalian terombang-ambing dalam dunia fana!"

"Tap―" belum selesai si cowok menggugat, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dan si cewek berubah berasap, lalu memudar menjadi semacam roh transparan tanpa ekspresi, hampa seakan tak berjiwa. Mereka terlempar dari istana yang berdiri di tengah-tengah pulau dan berpisah di udara. Terombang-ambing seperti kapas tak tentu arah. Bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka hanya melayang tanpa tujuan. Dalam kesepian dan kekosongan, saling mencari satu sama lainnya.

Si cowok yang mirip Inuyasha lebih dulu masuk ke perut seorang perempuan, sedang si cewek masih mengambang di udara dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu memory itu berganti pada waktu Inuyasha masih kecil. Pada saat malam begitu sunyi, dia duduk merenung sendirian. Matanya yang sendu menerawang jauh ke bentangan langit hitam. Memperhatikan suatu bayangan samar-samar yang berdiam di udara. Inuyasha menangis tanpa suara dan bayangan itu menghilang.

Inuyasha membuka kelopak matanya. Derai air matanya bergulir. Kilas memory itu mengungkap segala kekosongan dan kesepian yang pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Dia memeluk Kikyo sangat erat. "Sekarang aku mengerti, sayang, mengapa aku selalu merasa sepi meski aku bersama teman-temanku," kata Inuyasha penuh sesal. "Maafkan aku, karna telah mengkhianatimu..."

Kikyo mengangguk. Senyum samar menghias wajahnya. Ditangkupnya pipi Inuyasha sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggosokkan hidungnya di hidung Inuyasha. Tangis harunya berlinang. Kikyo berkata, "Waktunya untuk pulang... Di sini bukanlah tempat kita, sayang. Selama ini kita telah tersesat terlalu jauh..."

Inuyasha mengangguk mengerti sambil membenamkan mulutnya menelusuri leher Kikyo. Gerakannya berhenti ketika bibir mereka bertaut dalam kehangatan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Cantik sekali," puji Naruto terkagum-kagum. Dia berbalik, memegang pundak Hinata, dan berkata sambil mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Hinata. Ayo berubah seperti itu lagi! Ayo berubah, Hinataaa! Ayo berubaaah..."

 **Buagh**

"Tidak bisa lagi, baka!" teriak Hinata dengan kesal.

Hagoromo mendesah. "Akhirnya bahagia juga... Si cengeng itu tidak sabaran sekali jadi orang. Aku menghidupkan perempuan itu untuk membersihkan jiwanya yang kusut..."

"Oh, itu ya? Aku mengerti," kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahi. Berpikir-pikir menyambung kalimat tadi dengan pikirannya. Dia melirik Hinata. "kau mengerti, Hinata?"

Hinata menghela napas. "Maksudnya matahari..." kata Hinata dengan alis bertaut.

"Oh, kalau begitu apa lagi yang kita tunggu. Orang-orang sedang memburu kita sekarang..." ajak Naruto dengan sedikit khawatir.

Hagoromo menepuk jidat. "O iya..." katanya seolah baru ingat sesuatu. "oi! Kalian! Cepatlah! Nanti tempat ini dikepung! Cinta-cinta-annya nanti sajaa!"

 **Bugh!**

Mereka, Inuyasha dan Kikyo, terjatuh dari acara terbang mereka gara-gara teriakan kakek tua itu. Pakaian mereka pun kembali seperti semula. "Aduh!" rintih Inuyasha. Dia memandang wajah Kikyo sebentar. "kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Kikyo mengangguk. Inuyasha mendelik ke arah si Kakek tua. "Jangan mengagetkan kami, penyihir tua!"

"Ayo, cepatlah... Tidak ada waktu lagi!" teriak Hagoromo dengan tegas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Inuyasha dengan tongkatnya.

Inuyasha berdiri, juga membantu Kikyo bangkit. "Ayo, kita bergegas, sayang."

Pada saat itu seseorang mendekati mereka. Semua pandangan menuju orang itu. Rambutnya abu-abu. Pandangan matanya dingin dan kelam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia berhenti puluhan meter di depan Inuyasha dan Kikyo.

"Sesshoumaru..." lirih Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru memandang Kikyo dengan tajam. "sejak awal aku merasa aneh dengan perempuan ini..."

Inuyasha berpaling pada Kikyo dan tersenyum. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku juga cukup kaget saat melihatnya pertama kali. Ku pikir mereka yang akan membawaku padamu..." Inuyasha melirik Naruto dan Hinata yang berada jauh darinya.

"Trik yang bagus, ku akui. Menyekap Kaede, Kohaku, Kirara, Rin dan Shippo. Hampir saja aku berniat membunuhmu gara-gara hal itu...,"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Aku harus benar-benar meyakinkan mereka untuk membenciku. Tapi kau juga berada di sana 'kan, menyaksikan trik yang mereka lakukan," kata Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru diam beberapa saat. Inuyasha kembali melanjutkan. "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Beritahu aku, siapa kau sebenarnya kau?" Sesshoumaru bertanya, seakan Inuyasha adalah orang asing baginya.

"Aku?" tanya Inuyasha. Dia memejamkan matanya merenung, akankah ia memberitahu siapa dia pada Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha menghela napas. "Aku dan dia adalah penjaga kotak perhiasan ratu Pandora," kata Inuyasha menjelaskan.

Sesshoumaru mengerutkan dahi. "Kotak Perhiasan?"

Inuyasha mengeluarkan bola empat arwah yang ada di kantung, lalu menunjukkannya pada Sesshoumaru. "Ini adalah perhiasannya."

"Perhiasan?" Sesshoumaru bertanya lagi. "sepengetahuanku... Bola itu tercipta dari kekuatan Midoriko yang menyegel dirinya."

"Tidak, itu salah besar," sanggah Inuyasha. "dia terhisap bersama para siluman karna terlalu berambisi menggunakannya. Bola ini melambangkan kekuatan, kekuatan amat besar. Pancaran kekuatannya selalu membangkitkan ambisi jahat di sekitarnya, mengubahnya menjadi keserakahan. Oleh sebab itu Kikyo selalu bisa meredam pancaran kekuatan bola ini..." Inuyasha memasukkan bola itu lagi dalam kantung.

"Tapi kau adalah putra ayahku."

"Tidak, bayi itu sudah mati sejak di dalam kandungan. Aku menggantikannya. Oke, sepertinya terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang," Inuyasha berpaling pada Kikyo. Kikyo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Inuyasha pamit. "Sepertinya kami harus segera pergi."

Sesshoumaru menghela napas. "Baiklah, selamat tinggal... Senang bisa mengenalmu, Baka-Otouto."

"Selamat tinggal, Onii-san." Inuyasha melambaikan tangannya sebentar. Setelah itu ia berbalik menghadap Kikyo dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, sayang."

Dengan segara Kikyo memeluk lengan Inuyasha. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

Inuyasha berjalan menghampiri Hagoromo dan dua orang lainnya yang sudah berkumpul. "Jangan berharap bisa tenang dulu, karna kita harus mencari bola-bola yang lainnya juga."

Kikyo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Inuyasha dan memeluk pria itu. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu..." lanjutnya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Yah," Inuyasha sepakat. "jangan menjauh lagi, seperti yang lalu-lalu, sayang."

"Ikh!" Kikyo mencubit pinggang Inuyasha dengan gemas. "jangan membahas yang tidak-tidak."

Inuyasha menangkup kepala Kikyo, lalu mengusapnya dan mencium puncaknya."Hah... Baiklah, sayang, tapi... Aku ingin melakukan 'itu'"

Kikyo segera mencubit pinggang Inuyasha. Wajahnya merah padam. "Nanti saja!"

"Baik, baik, sayang." Mereka pun sampai di dekat kakek tua itu yang sekarang sedang memunggungi Inuyasha dan Kikyo. Di sebelah mereka ada Naruto dan Hinata.

Hagoromo menengok ke belakang. "Pegangan." katanya.

"Aku sudah tahu kakek tua." kata Inuyasha sambil memegang bahu Hagoromo. Lalu setelah itu tubuh mereka tiba-tiba berasap. Inuyasha berpaling pada Sesshoumaru yang masih berdiri jauh di belakangnya dan berseru dalam bayang-bayang tubuhnya yang mulai memudar. "Aniki! Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Kagome dan yang lain―" wush!

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, tiba-tiba saja dia tertelan ke dalam asap hitam. tamat dah...

* * *

AN : Akhirnya selesai juga...

Balasan Review :

ame to ai : Maaf ya gan...

Guest : Ah ane malah kepengen buat Inuyasha x Sango gan...

Guest : Oh gitu ya? Makasih banyak ya atas keterangannya gan...

Thanks to all


End file.
